For fixing a magnet to a rotor core of a rotor to be used in a motor, there is a method of fixing the magnet to the rotor core with resin. As one prior art, there is the invention of Patent Document 1 mentioned below.
FIG. 10 is an external perspective view of a rotor 101 disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view of the rotor 101 disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which resin 113 has not been injected yet. As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the rotor 101 is configured such that resin is injected between adjacent permanent magnets 111 to fix the magnets 111 to a rotor core 112.
Patent Document: JP2001-298887A (paragraph [0031], FIGS. 1 and 2)